Joshua Feinman
|birthplace = The Bronx, New York City, New York, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Background Actor |characters = Kantare }} Joshua Feinman is an actor and producer who appeared as a Kantare in the first season episode . According to the call sheets, he filmed his scenes on Monday , Tuesday , Thursday , and Monday on Paramount Stage 9. Born in New York, Feinman attended the University of Rhode Island where he graduated with a BA in Political Science. He also earned a certificate in stage combat. He trained acting under Carey Eidel and stage combat with the Society of American Fight Directors. Among his earlier acting work are the television comedy Take My Advice: The Ann and Abby Story (1999), the drama Men of Honor (2000, with Ryan Honey, Leon Russom, and Mark Correy), the comedy Back Spot Turn (2000), the drama Crazy/Beautiful (2001, with Kirsten Dunst and Bruce Davison), and The Man Show episode "I Dream of Jeannie" (2002). In addition to acting, Feinman also worked as stunt actor and fight choreographer on the short projects Suicide Regimen (2002), Scapegoats (2003, with Ryan Honey) on which he also worked as producer, and The Return of Laura Peters (2006, produced by Ryan Honey). Between 2004 and 2005, Feinman also appeared as one of the title characters in several episodes of the Adventures with Wink and Blink children educational program. Further projects include the television movie Time Machine: Running the DMZ - Korea on the Frontlines (2004), the drama Youthanasia (2005) on which he also worked as associate producer, the short film Intoxicated Demons (2005), the action comedy Blue Sombrero (2005, also as associate producer), the Charmed episode "The Last Temptation of Christy" (2006, with Leland Crooke and Brian Oerly), and recurring roles in the crime series Sleeper Cell (2005, with Henri Lubatti, Dan Sachoff, Albert Hall, Brad Greenquist, and James D. Weston II) and in the daily soap Passions (2006, with McKenzie Westmore). Feinman guest starred in episodes of The Unit (2007, with Abby Brammell, Robert Rusler, Michael Harney, Scott Workman, Margot Farley, and Massi Furlan), Without a Trace (2008, with Enrique Murciano and Jason Brooks), No Ordinary Family (2011, with Jimmy Bennett, Autumn Reeser, Stephen Collins, Annie Wersching, and Yuri Elvin), and Castle (2012, with Penny Johnson Jerald, Bonita Friedericy, and Patrick Fischler). He also lent his voice to the video game L.A. Noire (2011), Grand Theft Auto 4, appeared in the short project Grand Theft Auto: RISE (2012), and worked as actor, director, and executive producer on the web series Front Seat Chronicles (2012-2015). Among his film work are featured parts in the family movie Pirate Camp (2007, with Corbin Bernsen, Johanna Watts, Christopher Rydell, and John Kassir), the science fiction film Transformers (2007, with W. Morgan Sheppard, Glenn Morshower, Andy Milder, Jamison Yang, Sean Smith, Arne Starr, and Robert Foxworth), the sport comedy Mr. Woodcock (2007, with Googy Gress, Van Epperson, and Hallie Singleton), the drama Ball Don't Lie (2008, with Cress Williams, Paul Terrell Clayton, Cirroc Lofton, and David Jean Thomas), Corbin Bernsen's horror film Dead Air (2009, with Patricia Tallman, Larry Drake, Randy Mulkey, and Justin Rodgers Hall), the science fiction documentary The Singularity Is Near (2010, with Rod Loomis and Cully Fredricksen), the drama The Ninth Cloud (2014, with David Birkin), and the comedy Christian Mingle (2014, produced, written, directed, and starring Corbin Bernsen). More recently, Feinman appeared in episodes of Bosch (2015-2016, with Titus Welliver, Annie Wersching, Steven Culp, Scott Klace, Jeri Ryan, and John Eddins) and Brooklyn Nine-Nine (2016) and in the drama The White Sistas (2017, with Golden Brooks) on which he also worked as producer. External links * JoshFeinman.com – official site * * * Category:Performers Category:ENT performers